


Heavy Sleepers

by J93



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad day, Armin gets help from his two best friends in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Sleepers

Eren told me that he and Mikasa would be staying over at my house, whether I liked it or not. I of course always loved their company, especially when I needed it the most.

They finally came over when it was close to midnight. They both could tell I was getting tired, so they proceeded upstairs to prepare our traditional sleeping arrangement.

Our sleeping arrangement goes like so; we pull my bed mattress out into the middle of my bedroom, while we each have our own sleeping bag to sleep inside, on top of said mattress. I then sleep in the middle with Eren on my left and Mikasa on my right.

It's our little tradition we started after my parents died. It was a way of helping me cope with the loss and remind me that even if it felt like the whole world was against me, Eren and Mikasa was always going to be there for me.

After changing into my pyjamas, we all started getting ready for bed. Eren dragged my mattress to the floor and Mikasa brought me the sleeping bags. I then spread the three separate bags across the mattress and went to select the pillows.

I then heard from behind me, an annoyed yelp with Eren. I turned to find Mikasa hand an embarrassed Eren his Spider-Man pyjamas from her backpack. From the design, it looked like one that children would have worn. I knew he was a Spider-Man fan, but I didn't know how much of one he was.

'I won't tell.' I assured him.

'Thank you, Armin.' He said in an almost calm manner.

He gave Mikasa a cold look as he snatched it from her hands. Mikasa just rolled her eyes and went back to her backpack to pick out her night dress. She unravelled a long and lovely white gown that went down to her feet. She then left to change leaving me to do the pillows.

I shifted into my sleeping bag and I heard the door open to see Eren wearing his red and blue pyjamas with a guilty face alongside Mikasa dressed like an old china doll.

'You look nice.' I said to make him feel better.

'Thanks.' Eren muttered trying to hide his shy face.

'I was talking to Mikasa, but you don't look bad either.' I joked to see his reaction.

His eyes shot up to see mine. Then he broke a smile and laughed. Mikasa put her hand on his shoulder, her own way of saying sorry.

'Don't worry Eren, your secret will never leave this room.' He nodded grimly.

'Well, it's getting late.' I patted their sleeping bags like I was giving them permission to join me. They nodded and came fourth, laying on either side of me. Eren turned to me whilst settling in.

'Hey! Do you have any pancakes?' He asked with a excitement.

'Eh, I think there's some left.' I replied with confusion at some random question to ask.

'Great! I’ll make breakfast!' He beamed, pushing his earlier torment aside.

'That would be nice.' I smiled at him.

Eren is not the best cook, but he can make decent food in a pan, including pancakes. Mikasa had the better culinary skills and could make exquisite meals for us any day, if she wanted. In all likelihood she will be overseeing Eren' breakfast making tomorrow morning.

'Eren?' I turned back to him.

'Yeah?' He cocked hie eyebrow up at me, now fully immersed in his bedding.

'I just want to say thank you for doing this.' I turned my head around to Mikasa. 'You too, Mikasa.'

'Mmm-hm.' She murmured from her end. I didn't know if she was tired or just another way of her avoiding words to communicate. For the many years I’ve know her I still could never read that girl.

'There's no need to thank us, Armin.' Eren said lifting his upper body upwards. In the darkness I could see his teal-green eyes staring at me.

'We will always be here for you when you need us.'

Eren placed a hand on my shoulder. I lifted my hand and put it on his in gratitude. Then the silent raven rose hers to take her place at the top of the hand pile. It was a warm feeling with their hands intertwined with mine. I'm so thankful for them doing this for me that I always feel like I can't repay them enough.

'Well better catch some sleep.' Eren stated, retreating his hand back to his side. 'I have pancakes to make!'

He was so excited for pancakes I had to tell him. 'I think there's some syrup in the fridge.'

'Awesome!' Eren let out. I could tell the excitement in his voice. 'Good night, Armin.'

'Good night, Eren.' I turned my head to see Mikasa. 'Good night, Mikasa.'

'Mmm-hm.' She replied in her usual murmur but in a more exhausted tone.

All three of us settled back, side by side, and waited for our minds to switch off. I liked that we all were still able to do this, even at 14. It was like Eren' pyjamas, no one else knew about it.

 


End file.
